monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Barroth Guide by Zharay
General Guide to Barroth Guide Made By: Zharay Guide for: Barroth Game: MH3 Rank: ★★★☆☆ Weapon Type: *In general, any weapon that can deal Water damage. **For Great Sword: Ludroth Bone Sword+ **For Sword and Shield: Royal Claw **For Hammer: Ludroth Splashhammer **For Lance: Spiral Lance *Gunners - bring Water and Flaming Shots. *As a last resort, you may use Fire damage weapons if possible (look at Qurupeco series weapons), but know you will have a tough time. Armor: * Rhenoplos Armor Set (Blademaster Only) ** This negates the mud effects that Barroth does, also provides great defense overall. ** Gem this for an Attack Up (S) * Ludroth Armor Set (Gunner Version) ** This is great for the defense! Divine Blessing gives a chance to lower damage done to you. Also has increased health. * For any armor that is not Rhenoplos for blademaster, you are vulnerable to the adobe effect. ** You can gem the armor with Weather/Weather+ gems and use a talisman to negate it (need 10 points) General Items: *Health Potion (x10) *Mega Potion (x10) *Well-Done Steak (x10) *Mega Nutrients (x5) + Blue Mushroom -> Nutrients + Honey **This increases your maximum health bar! **If you want, you can make Max Potions instead Nutrients + Dragon Toadstool *Herb (x10) *Blue Mushroom (x10) *Pitfall Trap *Shock Trap *Flash Bomb (x5) *Tranq Bomb (x8) *Cleanser (x10) **Optional. If you do not have the recommended armor or gems, you need this. Blademaster Items: *Whetstone (x20) Gunner Items: *Normal S Lv3 *Pierce S Lv3 *Crag S *Slash S *Water S *Flaming S *Bone Husk S *Pin Tuna Preface Barroth serves mostly as one purpose, to be a literal wall for you to conquer. In previous games this was delegated to Tigrex (in my view at least) and now starting with Tri we have Barroth who is just as powerful and just as pissed off; if not more so. Barroth is a monster where preperation is truly key. For you new folks, this is where you will seriously see the work you put into making your equips shine and the skills you gained be tested. Preparation - What you need to bring to the fight Unlike other fights, you could probably get away using very simple equips. For example a Bone Series Switch Axe was great tool to take down many things even though it doesn't have an element attached to it. A Great Jaggi Armor Set could be your bread and butter armor for all monsters up to this point, provided you had been upgrading it with Armor Spheres whenever possible. But for Barroth this is definitely the time when you must take time to actually prepare. Listed above is a list of equips that are highly recommended. Making these equips is essential to make this fight an easy one rather than a barely passable one.' It is essential if you are fighting Barroth offline that you have the Mud/Snow skill active either through Rhenoplos Armor or Weather gems'. Barroth has attacks that can fling mud around during battle. If you touch the mud, you gain the "Adobe" status effect, turning you into a ball of mud. You can only run and roll with it on, you use up more stamina for rolling in this effect, and when you are freed (either by having someone/something hit you or by using a Cleanser) your character plays a short "I'm free!" animation. In a fight with Barroth, this can be devastating quickly, not to mention you can't deal damage for however long you are a ball. Alternatively you could make use of Cleanser to get rid of the effect, but the effort may prove costly. Creating cleanser for a person who only just got this far is just adding on to the time it takes to prepare for something you could otherwise spend little time on. Not to mention that you readily have to get out of battle in order to use the item in the first place, ruining a chance to deal damage. It is recommended you get Water based weapons because Barroth is most weak to the element when he as Mud on him. When the mud is completely destroyed, Water no longer is as effective and now Fire deals him additional damage. The reason why you focus on water is due to the fact that for most of the battle, he is going to be covered by mud. He can also always go back to Area 3 of Sandy Plains to get more mud, halving your Fire weapon's damage potential. But if Fire is all that you have, don't fret. You can still defeat Barroth with a Fire based weapon such as a Qurupeco Hammer, but know that because your damage is halved for most of the battle until you are hitting spots that have no mud, that you are going to take a much longer time to down him. For Gunner's this is a non-issue. Be sure to bring plenty of ammo and items to make your ammo if you can! Before heading out, also take the opportunity to get acquainted with eating before leaving. In both online (at the table) and offline mode (at the Felyne Chef also known as the Canteen), you can order food to boost you stats. --The stats you are looking for in food are things that can increase your health or defense (so Meat and Dairy). It is random chance, but if you can get fresh ingredients and see the Felyne skill for Defender or Riser, get them. Defender gives a chance of getting hit for 70% less damage and Riser extends the period of time you are invulnerable when getting up. Other skills include Moxie (if you were suppose to faint due to an attack, you won't, leaving only 1 HP left) and Escape Artist (lowers stamina use while running when a boss is around). Don't know what I'm talking about? Have a look here. '''On top of the food you want to pack extra materials to make things like potions, because the first time you fight Barroth will often times be a very messy one. The Fight - What to look out for and how to avoid them In a fight with Barroth its very common to see people be wary of him, which is fine. '''The problem is, try not to be overly wary of him. Before getting into any of his attacks, treat Barroth like how some people say to treat real bears: Stand your ground. Often times Barroth likes to get in close and circle a hunter before performing an attack. He only stops moving when he performs an attack, so with that in mind, know that you yourself don't have to move until he stops himself! Hopefully when everyone understands this, having to chase him down will become less of a problem than his attacks are (especially in groups). Barroth's basic attack and the one that he performs the most often is that of the charge. It is also the move that deals the most damage, pushes you all over the place, and the most challenging to avoid all at the same time. All hunters are in danger of getting hit by it, even if you are not the target. Usually he will set up the charge by jumping back once or twice. He then uses his charge whenever he lowers his head to the ground. You know when you are in danger when he is doing this directly at you. First thing's first, don't panic! Dodging too early is bad. Secondly, brace yourself to roll. Stop attacking if you are doing so. If you are moving about with your sword out and want to sheath or want to eat something, don't! After a brief moment he will fully charge at you. At that moment, or depending on the distance between him and you, roll directly to the -right- of him (his left) before he reaches you. I must emphasize that you roll to the right for this maneuver due to the fact that after each charge, he will swing his tail to the left after finishing the charge, hitting anything on that side of him. This fact never changes even in rage mode. For you Sword and Shield and Lancers out there, this is your chance to just take it full on with your shield, but refrain from doing this if he is in rage and your health is of concern. His Tail Whip can be difficult to avoid depending on the situation. If you are melee and are in range of his attack, know you have 4 choices in this situation. You can try rolling out of his tail whipping radius, meaning two full rolls directly outwards if you are close to him. You can also try rolling with the tail whip's direction, but be careful as the whip covers a rather large arc (greater than 180°). You can also roll opposite of the tail whip. Be careful as depending on your elevation or location, you may end up getting hit. Lastly you can try staying directly underneath Barroth's legs to continue your attack. Doing the last option is rather dangerous, so for new players its recommended to not try this. In rage he may end up performing this move multiple times, so choose what you will. His Bite and Ground Head Bash are rather hard to predict, making evading it difficult as well. You will generally know he will Bite or Bash when he comes close rather than using his distance to do a full charge. Usually when he is fixated on you, you can probably bet that he will perform either move. Both attacks can hurt a lot and, unless you have a shield like with a Sword and Shield or Lancer (in which case, block), it is best to roll at Barroth as he makes his move. Rolling past him gives you room to have a cleaner avoidance rather than being open to a charge immediately after. If he performs a Head Bash and his head has mud in it, this move will also fling blobs of mud around his head. This is again another reason to roll forward, as getting hit by any of these mud balls could make you a mud ball yourself unless you have the negate mud skill activated. Lastly there is his Mud Shake. It's not a directed attack like the above, but it can still damage you if you are in his immediate area. He does this at what seems to be at random, whether you are near him or not, but when he does he shakes his body like a dog, flinging chunks of mud in random directions around his body.' It's main purpose is to give melee characters a harder time, which is why it is recommended that melee hunters make use of the above recommended gear or gems. With mud negated you are free to make this opportunity one for dealing damage.' If you do not have the gear, you are free to rush in anyway, just be sure to have cleanser ready. Keep under his legs for a lower chance of getting mud on you. At best you got a good chance of not getting any mud on you. Keep in mind that the mud still damages you even if it is a small amount, so if you are going to rush in be sure to be at top health. One thing to note is that he does not perform this when he no longer has mud on him. He can however do this if he as at least some mud on his tail, back, and head. Now before we move on to how you should attack, we must cover his rage mode. Barroth is one of those monsters that goes into rage easily it seems. He goes into rage whenever he scratches the ground and then gives a great roar, forcing hunters to cover their ears. You are vulnerable when this happens so if you are near by, brace yourself for an attack. Like a raging cartoon bull or steam engine train, he will now have steam puffing from his crown. Keep in mind that rage is an indicator of how well you are doing against him, so don't fret when it seems you are not doing well in the fight when in actuality you are. If it seems he is raging a lot, it means you are at least making some progress on him. But this is a double edged sword as well. In rage Barroth is a force to be reckoned with. He charges much more often and they deal more damage, often chaining the move multiple times. When he does his mud shake he does so faster; becoming shorter move than normal as a result. His rages tend to last a while and are a toll on his stamina. He will eventually grow tired and hungry. If you keep up with him and prevent him from eating, he will gradually slow down immensely, especially his charges. A key point to keep in mind is that his charge will actually curve towards you more in rage as well, thus why you must stand your ground long enough for him to actually get closer before you attempt a roll. One more thing! Everyone by this point must understand when you can or cannot use items. Whether you are reloading your gun, eating a potion, or using a whetstone, all these actions perform an animation that leaves you vulnerable to attack. Barroth is one of those monsters where you cannot do these actions freely as you probably could before. It is quite common to see newbies go down when they are trying desperately to regain health. When you are alone and don't have Cha-Cha or a group to distract Barroth, the best times to use an item the times immediately following an attack. Put some distance between he and you for more time. If you are trying to reload your weapon or use a whetstone, wait until he has his attention away from you and is performing an attack on someone else. These actions take way too much time for you to be doing this when you are alone. If he is in rage and you are alone, just leave the area before using a whetstone or reloading. Better to be safe than dead. The Offensive - Where to strike and when Hurting Barroth might seem daunting at first, but if you are able to dodge and recognize the above attacks, the fight becomes a very trivial one. Timing is everything during the fight. Like what was mentioned before, stand your ground and you will always have Barroth coming to you rather than you running around in circles with him. When you dodge his attacks, the strategies above allow you to take full advantage of his slow reaction time to get a few hits in. For slower weapons this is a god send as trying to hit him when he is not charging you can be troublesome. The key areas for all weapon types are his head (for hammers mostly) and his underbelly. For the most part of a fight, you have a lot of room to get under him and attack his belly if you are dodging correctly. If you have a great sword or switch axe, you can even perform a full charge/discharge at his feet, toppling him over to his side. If you have a hammer, a triple pound hit to his head usually knocks him out relatively easily. If you want to break his crown or tail, you have to have patience. The crown for hunters with new equipment may find breaking his head rather tough as normally your attack bounces off. It is best to hold off breaking it until you have the next tier of your weapon of choice (which can be got by killing Gobul usually) that won't bounce off his thick hide. Breaking it is best done with a hammer, but gunners will find it even easier with Craig S. His tail is a bit tricky as his tail is so high off the ground. Your best bet is to have a great sword or switch axes (hammers can't cut it), but getting a clean hit on the tail is hard to come by. Perform an up slash on either of these 2 weapons. For lancers and gunners (using slashing shots), its as easy as using your up stab or aiming, but for everyone else (sword and shield and long sword) it means having to wait until he is on his side or doing a mud shake to get to it. Items have a great effect on him, especially traps. For a monster that can dig underground, he can easily get stuck in a pitfall trap. This leaves his head exposed giving you a good opportunity for him to sit still long enough to possibly break his crown. On the other hand, using a flashbomb is very handy in this fight too. Just be sure to know that while he is blind, he usually performs either a tail whip or mud shake immediately after. Once the attack is finished, he will stand still for a bit, giving you a chance to put in more damage easily. After running around a lot and ragin', Barroth gets tired very quickly. When he is low on stamina he gets hungry and wants to eat. Depending on your location he will run off to either area 4 or 5 and his destination are the ant hills (large pillars of dirt and rock) found in these locations to eat. Tainted meat does not work as this big beast only eats bugs it seems. This is an excellent opportunity to get free hits as he eats his meal, so if you see that he is hungry and he digs underground to run away, go to these areas preemptively to get to him as soon as he breaks an ant hill to begin eating. If you prevent him from getting a good meal, his movements will become slowed. He will also often stop all together, standing there with his mouth drooling. Again this is more of a chance to get more hits in where they are needed. Barroth's Armor and Weapon Sets This deserves mention. Like Barroth, the weapons and armor you can make from him have very high raw damage and defense which is great. It comes with a price however, as all these weapons and armor comes with negative affinity. Affinity is what Monster Hunter call's a critical hit. Positive affinity means you deal more damage according to how sharp the weapon is. Barroth in this case is the opposite, meaning you have a percent chance to deal less damage. How much less depends on how bad your weapon's sharpness is; the lower the sharpness, the more damage is reduced. However this can be overlooked for someone like a switch axe user which has -20% affinity. 2 / 10 attacks will have reduced damage, but you are dealing so much of it that losing damage per negative crit isn't affecting you too much. You can gem your way out of the problem, but that takes away from your ability to make use of the gems for something completely different. His armor however is truly remarkable. You can easily make the armor Attack Up (S) into an Attack Up (M). With a little more you can make it go all the way to Attack Up (L) (granted you need at least a Rook talisman with 2 extra slots to do this). The marathon skill makes for running around in battle easy. With adrenaline the lower your health is (below 40%), the more damage you can soak up and the more damage you can deal. If you are using Max Potion or Mega Nutrients, 40% of your health is still a great amount to be fighting at, so make sure to bring them if you haven't didn't get the bonus from eating. The only downside is Critical Eye -1. But remember one key fact, you only have the skill activated when it has at least 10 points. So putting a single expert gem completely gets rid of the skill, leaving you with the most excellent armor for any hunter for a very long time. Or you can leave it in there for the full Attack Up (L) and suffer the 5% chance to deal less damage.